


Deux figures dans la nuit

by almayen



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, en même temps on parle de Kanej là
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Dans la chambre se trouvaient deux figures, silencieuses. Une phrase fut finalement prononcée par la première, avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas habituelle : "Je sais que tu me voulais sans mon armure... mais cela te dérange-t-il si je garde mes gants... juste pour cette fois ?" "Non, souffla la deuxième figure, tout aussi incertaine. Si je peux garder mes lames"
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Deux figures dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Petit mot de l'auteure : Ce texte a été écrit en une heure (en fait j'ai plus mis 30 min) pour la 115e nuit du FoF sur le thème "étreinte". Il complète également le 16e prompt de la collection restreinte (pas de pleurs dans une fiction hurt/comfort) et constitue en mon 3/50 drabble pour ma collection.
> 
> Vous n'imaginez pas la pression que j'ai à présenter un texte sur Six of crows, tellement je tiens en haute estime cette saga. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce petit texte.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Ketterdam. L'agitation que le Barrel connaissait en journée était maintenant retombée, ne laissant place qu'à des figures sombres longeant les murs, tâchant de ne pas s'attarder dans ce quartier dangereux et mal-famé. La seule lumière rompant la pénombre environnante provenait d'une petite chambre, au dernier étage d'un immeuble quelque peu délabré.

Dans la chambre se trouvaient deux figures, silencieuses, figées, comme arrêtées dans leur mouvement. Une phrase fut finalement prononcée par la première, avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas habituelle :

\- Je sais que tu me voulais sans mon armure... mais cela te dérange-t-il si je garde mes gants... juste pour cette fois ?  
\- Non, souffla la deuxième figure, tout aussi incertaine. Si je peux garder mes lames.  
\- Toujours aussi dure en affaire, Inej, dit-il avec un léger retroussement de lèvres qui équivalait chez lui à un franc sourire.

Après avoir passé ce marché tacite, les deux reprirent leur mouvement, se rapprochant doucement mais inexorablement l'un de l'autre – jusqu'au moment où leurs corps se touchèrent. Le cœur se Kaz battait à toute vitesse, plein d'angoisse et d'une panique qu'il tentait de contrôler. Il se força à chasser de son esprit l'image de Jordie et sa peau moite, pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il touchait réellement : Inej.

Inej, bien vivante.  
Inej, si douce et chaude contre lui.

Inej, qu'il savait se battre également contre ses propre démons en ce moment même. Sûrement tachait-elle elle aussi de repousser des images indésirables, remplies pour sa part de soies et d'hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré.

Mais malgré la terreur qui menaçait de l'envahir, Kaz raffermit son étreinte. Parce que derrière les cadavres que ses souvenirs lui imposaient, il pouvait distinguer un port, un point d'ancrage. Parce que pour la première fois, toucher quelqu'un ne lui semblait pas n'être que supplice.

Pour la première fois, il voulait toucher et être touché.

Et à la manière dont Inej serra ses mains contre son dos, Kaz pouvait en conclure qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Puis l'eau le submergea et Kaz fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Inej compris le signal et le libéra de son embrassade. Elle paraissait elle aussi ébranlée par leur proximité, et luttait tout comme lui contre des démons qui n'étaient plus réels depuis longtemps mais qui leur paraissaient toujours aussi vivants.

Leur étreinte ne dura ainsi qu'une minute. Vêtus et armés, ne se laissant aller que pour quelques secondes, leur contact aurait été terriblement banal pour une personne normale. Mais pour les deux personnes brisées qu'ils étaient, leur étreinte était surtout une victoire sur eux-mêmes et sur leurs peurs.

C'était également un premier pas, qui annonçait des jours meilleurs, où ils arriveraient enfin à se découvrir l'un l'autre, sans armure, sans gants, sans lames.


End file.
